I bad at name things
by MonkyingAbout
Summary: Harry Potter, made a bot through accidental magic. the bot a calculator turn into a robot that could see the future through math and calculation. When you know what would happen when you put object A in place B then introduce random chances you get chaos. The trick is to aim the chaos at the desire target.


**AN: Thank to Tatsuhiro this chapter got the face lift it should have since the beginning. On that note i should really get a beta reader.**

Beating the Odds

A young boy is currently cowering on the floor of a kitchen, warily watching his uncle. This boy had been trying to make food for the family he lived with, however his uncle wasn't pleased with his attempt. Unfortunately for the boy, whenever he did something that displeased his relatives, his uncle took it upon himself to "discipline" the boy, often leading to a harsh beating before the boy would be stuffed into a small cupboard under the stairs without food for a lengthy period of time.

His uncle is a man that could be compared to a whale, heavily obese and without much intelligence. The man is named Vernon Dursley, an employee at Grunning's Drills and husband to Petunia Dursley. Unfortunately for the boy, what Vernon lacks in intelligence he more than makes up with weight. With his weight behind his fist, Vernon punched the starved boy in the face and sent him flying through the kitchen.

If the boy had been as normal a boy as his relatives wished, he would have died right then and there. The authorities would have investigated and found out about his death after a few weeks of him missing. The elder Dursleys would have been sent to prison and their son sent to Vernon's sister Marge Dursley. There he would have grown up to be a gang-banger and later been gunned down by opposing gang-bangers.

But fortunately or unfortunately, he wasn't a normal human. Unknown to him, the boy was born to a family possessing magic. His father was a wizard and his mother a witch. By a quirk of fate, the boy, named Harry James Potter, was born as one of two candidates in a prophecy. A prophecy that said he would go on to be a powerful wizard that would defeat the Dark Lord responsible for murdering his parents. But his power is unstable and fragmented due to his poor upbringing, so only Lady Luck could say what his magic would do.

In this case, the boy's magic made two changes: first, it made a shield around his body to cushion his body and protect him from the impact with the floor. The other change it made was one that went completely unnoticed by the boy and his relatives. On the living room table, a calculator begin to vibrate then transform itself into a tiny robot.

The robot had taken on a female humanoid form with silver tints as the primary color on her chest, arms and legs. On her head was a large helmet covering her entire face. The visor was a large red and round lense.

The first thing the tiny robot saw is the scene of her creator being beat up by a very large man. The Calcu-bot was enraged at the sight of her creator being hurt. Her first instinct is to protect her creator, but her logic centers tell her the chance of being able to do anything is slim to none. Frustrated at her inability to do anything, she decides to hide herself and take revenge for her creator at another time.

Later that day, the boy was locked in his cupboard by his uncle - left without treating his wounds from the beating earlier. This makes it impossible for the Calcu-bot to contact her creator, so the 'bot decided to move on to the next thing on its list of things to do.

\- Contact creator.

\- Deliver righteous punishment on the creator's tormentor.

\- Get creator out of current base.

Since number 1 is impossible to do without alerting the large one and his family, the Calcu-bot decided to start on number 2. With her course set, the Calcu-bot began her mission to deliver righteous punishment.

"Placing butcher knife at a 49 degree angle, maximizing penetration depth". The Calcu-bot said in a monotone voice.

"Increasing surface wetness, maximizing slipperiness, leading trail toward stair".

"Small children toy car positioning possible path down hallway".

"Expected result multiple injuries and blood loss. Decrease in blood flow hampers optimal thinking capacity".

"Enemy of the Creator shall burn for their sin of opposing him". The small robot's round visor glows red ominously.

When you are a transformer that had an original form of a calculator you know a thing or two about math. And being accomplished at math, you also know about probabilities and how to calculate them. With this knowledge, the Calcu-bot worked through the possibilities of what would happen when she placed object A in place B and introduced the Dursley relative: the most likely outcome being a lot of broken bones and profound bleeding.

After a very quick call to the hospital by an extremely distressed Petunia, who was the only one who could walk at the time, the ambulance and paramedics were on their way. She entirely forgot that they had a heavily abused boy in their cupboard, but you tend to forget details like that when your family is bleeding out and yelling at you to call the hospital.

The Calcu-bot found it was very easy to draw the paramedics' attention to the cupboard, using the blood to draw their attention.

"Hey Jessie, get over here and help me get this cupboard open would ya," the male paramedic called to his partner.

"Alright, just a moment Daniel" the young female paramedic replied.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Heave…. Ho!" the two force the door open and the sight inside sickened them to no end.

"What the fuc – ow," the male paramedic was cut off by his partner.

"Watch your language."

"My god, what kind of animal treats a kid this way".

The cupboard is a very small room, one with barely enough room for a child to grow in and not nearly enough light in it to be healthy. The only things in the cupboard is a very old mattress, one that had definitely seen better days and blanket that barely covered the cupboard's only occupant. Said occupant must have noticed them, because he quickly wrapped the blanket around himself. His body began to shake, looking at them fearfully.

"I didn't do anything wrong, uncle, please don't hurt me". The boy whimpered to the two adults, not looking at them. He hadn't noticed that a pair of strangers were the ones opening the cupboard, and so thought that his uncle was back and angry again.

"Hey, hey we're not here to hurt you". The female said elbowing her partner.

"Ow- yeah, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help, but first we need to know your name sport".

The boy finally noticed that it wasn't his uncle at the opening to the cupboard. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Normally, when guests were over at the Dursley's he was given a set of orders. Sometimes, he was told to stay in his cupboard and not draw attention, and other times he was to serve the guests and Dursley family. Deciding that not answering would probably be a bad thing (and thus lead to another beating), he spoke up hoping that it wouldn't get him into trouble. "I-I don't know. Uncle always calls me freak whenever he talks to me, sir".

The two adults had to force down their disgust at the boy's uncle so as not to scare the child.

"Well don't worry, one of our friends is going to get a look at you to make sure you are ok. So don't worry, yeah?"

The boy simply nodded his head, refusing to look at the adults. He had learned a long time ago that eye contact was bad and often punished. At the same time, not acknowledging the adults would make them mad and any punishment would be even worse.

Jessie, noticing the reaction, gestured another paramedic over to check over the boy and calm him down. As the third person walked over, the two paramedics noticed the child get even more nervous. Hoping to calm him down, Jessie spoke: "Hey there, the two of us need to go outside for a moment, aright? This is the friend we mentioned, Mike. He's just going to take a look at you and make sure that you're alright. We need to get the ambulance ready, yeah?" As the two of them look at the way the boy fidgeted, they begin to slowly back away.

He's just going to take a look at you and make sure that you're alright. We need to get the ambulance ready, yeah?" As the two of them look at the way the boy fidgeted, they begin to slowly back away.

Once they were outside, they had to compose themselves, being disgusted at the treatment of the small child they had found. "Shall we call in the boy's situation?" Daniel asked.

"With something like this we are morally obligated to call them, the sooner the better." Jessie near snarled, pulling out the radio.

After she was done, Daniel turned to Jessie. "Do you think it would be a bad thing if we – oh, I don't know – go the rough way when we transport the boy's relatives to the hospital?" the man's face had a small smirk.

"The soft rough way or the bone shaker rough way?" she asked back with equal smirk.

"The latter," Daniel said with relish.

"Oh, the media are going to have a field day when they hear about this".

"Is this before or after they incite the mob to go for his relative's blood?"

"I hope the mob lets us join them in their hunt".

"You and me both".

Not far away from the two medics the Calcu-bot listens to their conversation. "Unexpected result: objective 3 achieved. Calculating final objective parameters. Parameters show favorable outcome". The small bot moved out of the house and then into the ambulance that has her Creator in it.

On their way to the hospital the small bot couldn't make contact with her Creator because he was constantly watched by the medic in the car. It got worse when the boy was moved into the hospital. The Calcu-bot had to very sneakily go with the boy when he was moved into a hospital room for observation. She decided to keep watch over he Creator until she could make contact. Finally, when the boy was alone and awake, the Calcu-bot decided it was the right time to reveal herself.

The boy had been thinking to himself. His world had been rapidly over-turned with the appearance of the paramedics. They hadn't gotten angry at him and they bandaged all of his wounds. They told him that he would never have to go back to his relatives, and they hadn't even asked him to do anything yet! He was lost in thought when he felt something tugging his hospital shirt. Opening his eyes, the boy looked down to see a small robot trying to wake him up.

The small robot looked up at him. It had a single red eye that seemed to be focused on him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It seemed to be a small humanoid figure, possibly female going by shape. 'Do robots even have male or female?' He refocused just in time for it to speak up in a monotone voice. "Greetings Creator, I'm Calcu-bot and it pleases me to see you are getting well".

"Creator?" the small boy asked.

"Of course, Creator you are the one that made me and I, as your creation, must protect you from anything that is a threat to your health. Your relatives fit into the threat parameters so they were dealt with accordingly."

Realization dawns on his face. "You are the reason I'm currently here?" he asked in whisper.

"Yes." she affirmed. The Calcu-bot was surprised by her Creator quickly pulling her into a full on hug, tears beginning to run from his eyes. "Creator, why is liquid coming out from your eyes. Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he reassured: "No nothing is wrong with me, I just felt the need to cry. Not out of sadness, but joy". After a long amount of time, when Calcu-bot began to feel comfortable in the boy's embrace, she heard him whisper "Thank you" before falling asleep still holding the small bot.

Time after that was like a blur to the boy. People moved in and out of his room, some were doctors, checking him for anything they might had missed and some were police officers, asking him questions about his home life. To his great joy, he finally learned his name: Harry. The Calcu-bot had been a great source of reassurance throughout his stay at the hospital. Even if she had to hide when other people came, she was still there. She was his anchor through the overwhelming storm of people.

Then Calcu-bot said she needed to do some errands. The bot assured him she is not abandoning him – only doing a few things that would make his life much better than his previous one at the Dursley's.


End file.
